True Friends
by jmrstarlover
Summary: <html><head></head>Completely AU/OOC! Hermione is being bullied by everyone in her 1st year. Who is there to help her and befriend her. Will one of them come to mean more to her than just a friend? Read to find out!</html>
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm going to be writing multiple stories at once, whenever I get the inspiration to write each one. I will try to update my Harry Potter stories regularly, and update my Glee stories when inspiration strikes on it. I am sorry to those that have subscribed to my Glee stories.. I need the show to come back before I have the inspiration there. Thanks all!_

_Disclaimer: Please note, I unfortunately do not own the genius that is Harry Potter. I am just borrowing the characters, and bending them to my will. If I owned it, Sirius, Fred, Remus, and Tonks would not have died. Anyways, on with the story!_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

The Weasley twins were making their way to the library in silence, contemplating new pranks. The twins were completely identical at first glance at 5'5", blondish-red hair that went down to their chins in soft locks, and stormy grey eyes that had blue streaks in them. The 3rd year boys dressed in identical clothing so they could fool people easier. The only differences between them being Fred had more freckles on his nose, and George had more freckles on his neck.

When they reached the library, they walked passed Madame Pince, who glared at them in warning. They wandered through the stacks, perusing books, trying to find something that they could use for their inventions. When they reached the Potions section, they saw a young girl surrounded by books.

The girl had curly, bushy brown hair. She was absolutely tiny, her skinny frame was adorned in clothing that was far too big for her. She had slightly buck teeth, and chocolate eyes that were currently glistening from unshed tears. Fred shared a look with his older twin, gesturing to her with his head. George nodded back, and the boys walked over to her table, plopping down in chairs next to her, their arms slinging around the 1st year.

"Hey Hermione," George said, watching as she startled and looked at them in fear.

"Calm down Baby Girl," Fred told her, watching her turn to him, her eyes wide, and the tears threatening to fall. "We're not going to hurt you or prank you."

"We just wanted to know what was wrong?" George asked kindly.

"Nothing," she sniffled, putting her head down as her face turned red. I'm just studying for my Potions essay."

"Do you commonly have tears in your eyes when you study Hermione," Fred asked her, moving his arm around her shoulder. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Uh," she stuttered. "Fred, I… uh…"

"No games Hermione," George told her, his tone comforting.

"Okay, George," she responded, looking up at him. She noted the shocked look on his face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How exactly can you tell us apart?" George asked.

"Uh, well," she said shyly. "Fred has more freckles on his nose than you do, and you have more on your neck."

"Damn," Fred whistled. "You've only been here for a couple weeks and you already know that."

"Well yeah," she replied. "When no one likes you, you have more time to study people, and books. It drove me nuts that no one could tell you apart, so I decided to watch you until I could figured out who was who." At this revelation, she turned bright red, and dropped her head again.

"That's really sweet," George said. "I think it's cute that you decided to learn who was who."

"Baby Girl," Fred said, using his fingers to raise her head. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We're happy that someone can actually tell us apart. But I'm guessing the first part of that is why you are close to crying."

Hermione sniffled, nodding her head. "I understand why the Slytherins don't like me, I mean, I'm a muggleborn. But everyone else hates me too."

"We don't hate you Hermione," George told her. "We will be your friends too."

"I don't want your pity," she spat at him.

"Uh no," Fred explained. "This isn't pity. You're intelligent, and you could be a lot of help to us."

"How?" she asked.

"Easy," George said. "We could pick your brain and you can help us with our experiments and come up with pranks with us. You could be like the brain behind our operations."

"So you want me to get into trouble?" she mused.

"Not at all," Fred told her. "We will take the fall for everything. You will just help us plan them out. Look Hermione, we want to be friends with you. Not just for your brain. You seem like a sweet girl, and we really do want to be friends with you."

"Okay Fred, George," she agreed with a shy smile. "Can I ask you a question Fred?"

"Of course," he answered her.

"Why do you keep calling me Baby Girl?" she asked.

"Uh," Fred stalled, listening to George snickering across from him. "I don't really know. You're a 1st year, so you're the baby of the school, and you're a girl, so it just fit. Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly, blushing. "I don't mind it."

Fred smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Well, now that we got that taken care of, let's go." He pulled her up despite her protests. "Grab the books that you need, not the ones you want, the ones you need, and let's go." Hermione complied, grabbing three of the books that had been around her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Gryffindor Tower so you can drop those off," George began.

"Then to lunch, where we are meeting up with Lee," Fred finished, grabbing the books from her after she had checked them out. He grabbed her hand with his free hand, pulling her along with them. George grabbed her other hand, swinging their hands between them playfully.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione whispered, "Fortuna Major." The portrait swung open, and George led them in, his hand still clasped with hers.

"Hey Fred, George," Ron Weasley, the youngest of the boys that had cropped red hair said happily, a puzzled look on his face. The Twins felt Hermione tense between them, the grip she had on their hands tightening. "What are you doing with the know-it-all bookworm?"

Fred glanced down at Hermione who looked like she had been slapped. She was pulling on their hands, trying to get away from them. He tightened his grip, not allowing her to move. "What the bloody hell are you talking about Ronniekins?"

"Her," he replied, gesturing to Hermione. "What are you doing with Granger?"

"What does it look like?" George asked in a hard voice, moving closer to Hermione.

"Looks like you guys are hanging out with her," he answered. "I don't see why. Nobody likes her."

"Exactly who in this room agrees with Ron?" Fred asked pleasantly, his tone having a dangerous undertone. He watched as half of the common room raised their hands. "That's just too bloody bad. You mess with Hermione, and George and I will kick your arses."

The room looked at them gob smacked. "Seriously?" Ron asked, shocked. "You're choosing her over everyone? Over your own brothers?"

"Fred," a soft voice said, causing Fred to look down at her with a questioning glance. "You don't have to do this. I'll be fine. Just let me go, then you can go back to everyone loving you guys."

"Baby girl," he said, causing those gathered in the common room to gasp, shocked at the nickname. "I'm not leaving, and I will let you go long enough for you to put the books and your bag in your dorm. If you aren't back here in 10 minutes, George and I are coming to get you, and we will drag you down to lunch, got it?" Seeing her nod, he hugged her, then released her hand, letting her go upstairs after receiving a hug from George.

After they both watched her walk up the staircase and into her dorm, they turned back to face the rest of the room. "Listen to us, and listen well," George said in a hard voice. "If you mess with Hermione, teasing her, hurting her, picking on her, anything at all that upsets her,"

"You are going to answer to us," Fred finished dangerously. "If she is ever sad because of something one of you did, you will face the full wrath of the Weasly Twins. If she cries, you're dead. We are not joking."

"We are completely and totally serious," George continued. "She is our new best friend, and under our protection. DON'T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE,"

"MESS WITH OUR GIRL," Fred finished. The group gathered in the room all nodded, scared of the Twins, not used to them being serious. "Good," he said happily, turning back to the staircase when he heard movement. Seeing the girl they were just talking about, he smiled. When she reached them, they both grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the portrait, leading her to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story. I am not really sure where I am going with it at this point, but it is fun. I know that Hermione will eventually be with Fred, so… Other than that, it will go wherever my mind takes it. Thanks for everyone that reads this story._

_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did. It's an amazing series. ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

When they reached the Great Hall, George opened the doors with a flick of his wand. The group was met with stunned looks from the rest of the students and teachers. George dropped Hermione's hand, moving to sit by Lee Jordan, a mocha skin colored boy that was about their height with dreadlocks. Fred led Hermione in the same direction by the hand, sitting down across from his twin and best friend.

"Hey Lee," Fred greeted as he sat down, pulling Hermione into the seat next to him. He turned to her with a dark look. "Eat, now. And I mean actually eat, not just a little bit. I want you to eat until you are stuffed. Understand?" He saw her nod and fill her plate up with ham, potatoes covered in gravy, four types of salads, and a huge glass of pumpkin juice. "Good girl," he smiled at her.

"Hey Fred," Lee answered, shooting a look at the new girl that he didn't know. "Who's she?"

"Hermione Granger, meet Lee Jordan," George said, gesturing between them. He watched happily as Lee smiled at her and shook her hand. "She is the fourth person in our group now."

"Cool," Lee answered, laughing lightly as he watched Hermione eat slowly, casting scared looks in Fred's direction. "I think you scared her Freddy," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at Hermione who looked away, red in the face.

"You pretty much threatened her to eat mate," he replied.

"Well yeah," George responded for his twin. "She's tiny, she needs to eat. We've seen what she normally eats, and it's like food for a bird. It's bad."

"Hey," she replied indignantly after swallowing. "I am not that bad."

"Really?" Fred questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Seeing her nod at him defiantly, he flicked his wand with muttered words, watching as her clothes shrink to hug her frame. She squeaked, attempting to pull her new form fitting robes around her tightly.

"Damn Little Bit," Lee whistled lowly. "The Twins are right, you need to put some meat on those bones. You're too skinny."

"Told you Mya," George said with a smirk. "We are going to adjust all of your clothes so they fit you correctly. You aren't wearing those baggy clothes that would fit us anymore."

"This will ensure the fact that we know that you are eating correctly," Fred continued with a smile. "Not that we wouldn't anyways since you will be eating every meal with us, but still. We need to monitor your growth to make sure that you stay healthy."

Hermione blushed violently under the scrutiny of the three older males. "Fine," she acquiesced, knowing that she didn't have a choice. "If I have to stuff myself regularly though, you all have to study with me." The three stunned boys looked at her before sharing looks with each other.

"We can do that," Lee said with a smile.

"That we can," George replied. "As long as you…"

"Don't over study anymore," Fred finished. "You are going to learn how to have fun that is outside of a novel."

"I can do that," she responded. "I mean I have to if I am helping you lot plot your pranks, and invent things."

"Too right," George said happily. "We have a major brain to help us with our pranks and experiments now Lee. Hopefully there will be less explosions." The group laughed merrily, continuing to eat.

"Fred," Hermione whined. "I can't eat anymore, can I stop now?" Fred looked down at her plate, noting that over half of the food was gone.

"Okay Baby Girl," he agreed. "You can stop eating now. With us keeping you eating regularly, you will be able to eat more without a problem."

"I've acquired a lot of nicknames today," she laughed, looking at her new friends. "Lee calls me Little Bit, George calls me Mya, and you call me Baby Girl."

"Well Little Bit," Lee smirked. "When you are with us, you will have a nickname because it means that we like you." Lee watched in horror as he eyes filled with tears. "Shite. I didn't mean to make you cry Hermione."

"You're fine Lee," Fred said, hugging Hermione tightly to him, letting her cry into his chest. "I'm pretty sure those are happy tears."

Seeing his confusion, George continued softly. "She didn't have any friends until today," he explained. "We are the first friends she has ever had. She believed everyone hated her." George and Lee watched as Fred comforted the young girl, his hand moving up and down her back in a soothing motion.

Fred leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Baby Girl," he whispered softly. "We are your friends now, and we will never leave you. We will always protect you. Stop crying little one." He continued whispering to her, listening as her breathing regulated and she went still. Looking down he noticed that she was asleep. He looked up at his brother and friend, and smiled.

"Mates," he addressed them. "She's asleep."

"Well," George said with a smile. "Let's go up to our room since we're all done eating." The other two agreed, so Fred reached down, hooking his arm under Hermione's legs, his other arm supporting her back, pressing her into his chest as he carried her bridal style from the Hall.

As they were walking through the school, they happened upon the group from the common room. The large group looked at Fred stunned at seeing him carrying the young girl. "Take a picture," he growled out quietly. "It'll last longer." He followed George, who pushed through the bodies, following him up to the portrait.

Lee said the password, and they trudged into the common room, heading up the stairs to the 3rd year dorms. Fred walked over to his bed, attempting to lay Hermione in it. As he went to set her down, he felt her arms tighten in his shirt and around his neck. "Okay, well that plan's out," he chuckled softly, moving so he was lounging on his bed, Hermione curled in his lap. "She won't let me go."

George and Lee laughed quietly, lounging on their own beds. "Why do I have a feeling that someone is going to have a crush here soon?" Lee asked them both, a teasing smile on his face as he gazed at the young girl in his friend's arms.

"Who?" George asked with a smirk. "Fred or Mya?" He cackled as he dodged the pillow that Fred through at him. "Are you defensive little brother?"

"You wish," he growled back. "She's a first year mate. I mean sure she is cute, sweet, and intelligent but…" he trailed off, his gaze moving to the girl that was curled against his chest.

"Yeah mate," Lee laughed. "You don't like her at all. Look Fred, it's not a bad thing. I know that right now you are just going to be her friend and protect her, but as soon as she is old enough, you are allowed to be with her. She's only two years younger."

"Very true," George said, seeing the affection in his brother's eyes as he watched the young girl sleep. "Just embrace your feelings, and live with them. When she is old enough, then you can go for her."

"Okay," he said softly, smoothing her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, running his fingers softly through the surprisingly soft strands. "This is crazy," he commented. "I don't understand how I can feel this way this quickly."

"It happens," Lee said softly.

"Enough of this sappy shite," George declared. "We need to prank our little brother and those arseholes that were being mean to our girl."

"True," Fred replied. "Do we want to plan this without her though?"

"We can come up with ideas," Lee responded. "Then we can check with her afterwards so that she can help us improve it or come up with ideas so we don't get into trouble."

"Okay," George said. "Well we can charm all of the girls' hair to be frizzy and different colors, and help Mya tame hers."

"We should do the hair thing for her anyways," Fred answered. "If she wants us to. But I think the punishment should be the same for everyone since they all committed the same crime."

"You should cast a charm on all of them that makes them insult every teacher that speaks with them," a thick voice interrupted, causing all eyes to shoot to Hermione, whose eyes were open.

"Good morning sleepy head," Fred teased lightly.

"I didn't fall asleep," she responded with a blush. "Not completely anyways. I could hear everything that was going on around me."

"Wait…" Fred gulped. "You mean you heard…. Oh shite."

"It's okay Fred," she whispered, sitting up so she could press a kiss to his cheek, before snuggling back into his chest. "I like you too."

"Well damn," George laughed. "Wasn't expecting that one." Lee murmured his agreement before the two boys burst out laughing at the look on Fred's face. His hand had risen to the spot that she had kissed, and his eyes were wide.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Fred asked her, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"This means that you and I are dating," she answered matter of factly. "Unless you don't want to be with me that is."

"No!" Fred exclaimed. "I want to, but are you sure you want to be dating? Will your parents care?"

"Not at all," she answered. "They know all about the three of you. And I am allowed to date if I choose to do so, which I want to."

"Hermione," Fred asked, grabbing her hand. "Will you be my girlfriend." He watched her nod with a smile on her face, and bent to kiss her forehead. "Wicked. Now then, what was that prank of yours?"

"You cast a charm on all of them that makes them insult every teacher that speaks to them," she repeated.

"So you want them all to get detention then?" George asked with a smile, happy that his brother finally had a girl that he cares for. "And what type of charm would this be?"

"I read it in a book in the library," she blushed, she pulled out her wand, waving it while muttering a spell. A book zoomed into the room, landing in her outstretched hand. She sat up, flipping through the book until she found the spell. She then handed the book to George. George read through the information on the spell then smirked.

"This is genius Mya," he complimented. "I like the way you think. Pretty much, this spell can be used on multiple people at once. It's actually simple wand work. The spell is _Insultus Teachrus. _We could get everyone that has ever been mean to Mya in the Great Hall at dinner tonight."

"So all of the Slytherins, and the rest of the houses years 1-3?" Lee asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "It's the Slytherins, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 1st years, and the Gryffindor 1st through 3rd years, excluding the three of you, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet."

"Good to know what our Quidditch team doesn't pick on my girl," Fred said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her stomach, while he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I knew there was a reason that I liked them," George laughed.

"So how long does this spell last?" Lee asked, considering every aspect of the spell.

"Until we feel like removing it," Hermione answered.

"We?" George inquired, eyebrow quirked.

"Yes we," she replied. "I am so helping."

"That a girl," Lee laughed. "We'll have you corrupted before you know it."

"By the way Mya," George said looking at her. "What did you mean that your parents know all about us?"

"Well I write to them a couple times a week," she started. "I told them all about you guys. You were part of a small group that wasn't ever mean to me, and you guys would smile at me. That and the fact that they know that you are all very attractive."

"We're attractive eh?" Lee questioned, wiggling his eyebrows, making her laugh.

"Yes Lee," she said happily. "I told my parents all about the cute boys that were never mean to me. I might be biased, but I still say Fred is the better looking of the three." Fred smirked triumphantly, turning his head so that he could kiss her on the cheek. "Even though I know who you both like."

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

**A/N: **_I have no idea where the whole dating thing came from.. Wasn't planning on it happening this early on, but whatever I guess. Lol. -Star_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Alrightly then! Time for the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! If you have any idea for pranks, I'd appreciate them! Now, on with the story! And please remember, I OWN NOTHING! -Star_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

"What do you mean you know who we like?" George asked her in shock.

"You like Katie, and Lee likes Angelina," she answered.

"How in the world do you know that?" Lee asked her.

"I watch people," she told him softly. "I figured out by the way you both acted that you liked those girls. Fred was the one I didn't understand because he never flirted with the other girls. Guess I know why now."

"Too right Baby Girl," Fred responded. "Never had an interest in them. Only you. Now the question is, how do the girls feel about the boys?" The other two murmured their agreement at the question, watching her for answers.

"Well, Alicia likes Oliver Wood. He returns the feelings but is unsure because she is younger than him," she began.

"Ollie likes Alicia?" George crowed. "Oh that is great! We'll have to encourage him then. Which shouldn't be too hard now that you and Freddy are together."

"Ha ha George," Hermione mocked. "You really shouldn't tease the girl that is in control of your happiness now should you?" George's expression changed to one of horror, knowing that she had him there. "Anyways, yes Lee, Angelina does like you. The only reason she hasn't asked you is because she is worried that you don't actually like her. She thinks you flirt with everyone."

"How in the world do you know this?" Lee asked in awe.

"When people don't really pay attention to you, they talk about things without realizing that someone is listening," she explained to him. "As for you George, Katie does like you, but she is unsure of whether you are hitting on her or if Fred is. That and she doesn't want to do the asking, she wants you to ask her. She's more traditional."

"Damn it," George said softly. "We need to fix that then. Fred, we need to dress normally, in our favorite colors so that people can actually tell us apart if they aren't as smart as your girl there. What do you suggest I do Mya?"

Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek, and pulled out of his arms. She moved to the wardrobe, pulling out a forest green t-shirt and black button up. She tossed those to George and grabbed a royal blue t-shirt with a black button up and tossed them to Fred. She moved over to Lee's wardrobe and grabbed a red t-shirt and a black button up and tossed them to Lee.

"Change into those," she said after surveying the jeans they were wearing, declaring them to be decent. She watched as the boys all pulled off their shirts and put on the clothes that she had picked out for them. They all went to start buttoning up the black shirts. "Don't," she said quickly, stopping them. "Leave them unbuttoned." They complied and looked at her in wonder.

"So where did you come up with the colors?" George asked, fixing his shirt.

"Well, I figured that you would want your own styles while looking like the group that you are," she answered. "So I chose your favorite colors as the undershirt while the black button up can still show you guys as your group."

"How exactly did you know our favorite colors?" Lee asked her.

"Your accent pillows," she replied easily, gesturing to the red pillows on Lee's bed, the blue pillows on Fred's bed, and the green pillows on George's bed.

"Very good Mya," George smiled. "Now you need to go change." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the dorm. Kicking the panel by the girls' staircase, he walked up the stairs into her dorm room with her, Lee and Fred on his heels. Looking around, he found the wardrobe that was clean and walked over to it.

Hermione sat on her bed, watching George go through her clothes. She felt her bed dip beside her as Fred sat down, grabbing her hand, threading their fingers together. Lee was leaning against the bathroom door, watching George. A few minutes later George tossed Hermione a sky blue shirt with a black open sweater. "Go change," he ordered.

Hermione walked into the bathroom, pulling off the shirt she had on and her robes, putting the shirt and sweater one. After fixing herself in the mirror she walked out to meet her friends. Fred waved his wand at her, muttering a spell, causing her clothes to shrink to fit her form. His eyes traveled up and down her form, assessing her.

"Looks good Baby Girl," Fred smiled. "Now the question, do you want us to fix your hair?"

"Can you?" she asked. "I want the curls to be loose, so that it looks nice, not all bushy and scratchy.

"Well your hair isn't scratchy, but yeah," Fred answered. He waved his wand again, muttering a spell. He then conjured a mirror so that she could see the change. Instead of the bird's nest look that she had been sporting, her hair hung in loose, shiny curls that had caramel highlights. She squealed, and hugged Fred tightly. Once she let him go, she hugged the other boys as well.

"Let's go to dinner," Lee said, happy that Hermione was happy. He enjoyed seeing a smile on her face. "Wanna take the slide with us Little Bit?"

"Sure," she answered with a bright smile. Fred grabbed her hand and they all walked out of the room. The second the boys' feet hit the stairs, an alarm went off and the staircase turned into a slide. They all slid down after falling all over each other. They stood at the base of the staircase, laughing and fixing their clothes.

Hermione reached over, fixing Fred's hair while he ran his fingers through hers to make it smooth again. George fixed his hair by himself, and Lee just stood there laughing at them.

"Who tried to get on the girl's stair case?" a soft musical voice that belonged to Katie Bell asked as she, Angelina, and Alicia walked down the reappeared steps.

"We didn't try to get on it," Fred answered as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "We were going down it after leaving Hermione's dorm."

"Why were you in her dorm?" Angelina, the tall, chocolate skinned girl with straight black hair asked in shock.

"Well," Lee responded with a smile, sliding up to her side. "Little Bit here needed to change her shirt. She decided to change our look, so we decided to change hers."

The girls appraised the clothes that the quartet were wearing. "Is there a reason that she somewhat matches with one of the Twins?" Alicia, the lean blonde girl that was slightly shorter than the boys asked.

"Yup," Fred answered moving to stand behind Hermione, his arms around her waist, his head resting on the crown of her head. "Hermione Granger, meet Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. Girls, meet Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"Really?" they squealed.

"That is so cute!" Alicia said.

"Question is," Katie, the skinny blonde girl that was slightly taller than Hermione asked with a light blush. "Which Twin are you?"

"Fred," he answered, squeezing Hermione's waist tightly. "And no I'm not messing with you. I'm being honest."

Katie smiled happily, turning to face George. He smiled back at her and winked, causing her to giggle. Hermione noticed Oliver walk into the room, and turned in Fred's arms.

"Fred," she whispered, watching as he looked down at her. "I'm going to go talk to Oliver really quick, ask if he wants to join us for dinner. Why don't you invite the girls?"

"Hey girls," Fred said quickly, before she could leave. "Wanna join us for dinner?" Seeing their nods, he kissed Hermione's cheek and whispered, "Good luck Baby Girl."

Hermione walked over to Oliver who was currently talking to Percy Weasley, the Twin's older brother that had curly red hair and glasses. "Hey Oliver," she said shyly, her face turning red as the tall, muscular teen with shaggy brown hair and a nose that had been broken several times turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey," he answered, unsure of her name. "What's up?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," she said in reply to his unasked question. "I was wondering if I could talk to you." He nodded in agreement, the smile still on his face, as he led her to a secluded corner.

"So what did you want to talk about Miss Granger?" he asked playfully.

"You're feelings for Alicia actually," she answered, watching him gulp and turn red. "I know how you feel about her, and I know that she likes you as well. You shouldn't worry about the age difference Oliver. I mean I'm dating Fred Weasly, who is also two years older than me. With that said I was wondering if you wanted to join our group for dinner?"

"You're dating Fred?" he asked in shock. Seeing her nod, he contemplated her explanation and offer. "Count me in. Are you guys leaving now?"

"We are," she said happily, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over to their group. When she reached them, she dropped Oliver's arm, and moved to hug Fred. Fred returned her hug, kissing the top of her head.

"So you joining us for dinner then Ollie?" George asked with a smirk.

"I am," he replied good naturedly. "Not that I had much choice. Little Miss Granger here didn't really leave me much choice when she dragged me over here."

"Yes Ollie," Fred joked. "Because my 100 pound girlfriend could really tow you over here if you didn't want to."

"Hey," Hermione cried out, turning in Fred's arms. "You agreed to come before I dragged you over here, so don't even go there Mr. Wood." Oliver stuck his tongue out at her playfully, causing the group to laugh, and Hermione to push him gently. "So dinner?" she asked the group. "Or am I not being forced to eat?"

"Oh no Mya," George said in a hard voice. "You are definitely being forced to eat. That won't be changing anytime soon, so don't even try it."

"Why are you forcing the poor girl to eat?" Alicia asked, concerned.

"Because she's skinny as hell," Lee answered. "She didn't use to eat much, and she skipped meals a lot. She didn't want to be around the people that were mean to her, so she just wouldn't eat until she couldn't stand the hunger pains any longer."

"She needs to eat more," Fred said in a tone of finality, pulling Hermione's back tightly against his stomach. "So we are forcing her to eat until she puts on weight. I don't need my girl sick."

The four new people looked at Hermione, nodding in agreement. "You have a point boys," Katie said softly, not wanting to hurt the girl. "I don't say that to be mean Hermione, I just mean that the way you are eating is not healthy, and you do need to put on some weight." Hermione smiled shyly at the girl, nodding.

"I know Katie," she answered. "I know I do, and I know that I shouldn't have been eating the way I was. It was just hard being at the table when everyone would say mean things about me. Kinda makes you not hungry."

"Who the hell was being mean to you?" Oliver asked in a hard voice.

"We got it taken care of Ollie," George answered with a grin. "You'll know who they are soon, trust me." He turned to Katie. "Miss Bell," he bowed to her. "Would you do me the honors of accompanying me to dinner?" Katie giggled and nodded, grabbing his hand. George smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

Oliver walked up to Alicia, speaking in a low voice. No one knows what was said, but the brilliant smile on Alicia's face as she moved to hug him, was a give away. When they pulled apart, Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder as hers went around his waist, both had goofy grins.

Lee walked over to Angelina, and held out a hand. "Would you allow me that extreme pleasure of escorting your beautiful self to dinner?" he asked with a shy smile. Angelina smiled at him, grabbing his hand.

"Let's go to dinner," Hermione suggested, as her arm went around Fred's waist and his went around her shoulders. They led the group out of the doorway, ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces at the four new couples. They were laughing and joking as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Reaching the Gryffindor table, Fred, Hermione, George, and Katie sat on one side with Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, and Lee sitting across from them. Fred watched Hermione fill her plate completely before grabbing his own food.

"You're good Baby Girl," Fred laughed, looking at all of their friends. "I didn't think it was every going to happen."

"Didn't think what was ever going to happen?" Katie asked, looking away from George.

"You guys finally all hooking up," Fred explained.

"What does Hermione have to do with any of that?" Angelina asked shocked.

"The fact that she pays attention enough to knock some sense into these stupid boys," Fred answered. "She knew that Ollie liked Alicia, but was afraid of the age difference. That you Katie liked George, but were unsure of who he was when he was flirting with you, so you didn't want to do anything. And that Angelina was scared that Lee was just flirting with her to flirt with her."

"How in the hell did you know all of this?" Oliver asked.

"I watch, and listen," she answered softly, squirming under the gaze of the upper classmen. "All the girls had conversations around me, but didn't ever realize that I was actually there. As for the boys, they were easy to read, so I figured out who they liked. Oliver talked to Percy about his hesitation when I was reading in a chair next to them."

"Bloody hell," Alicia responded. "So exactly what did you do?"

"I told George that he needed to let Katie know who was who," she started, smiling at the girl. "So I got him and Fred to wear different colors. The fact that I am with Fred will help her with that as well. For Lee, when I mentioned that Angelina was worried about his flirting, I'm assuming that he figured out that he needed to show her that he was serious, and not just flirting to flirt."

"As for you and Oliver," she smiled at the couple. "I told Oliver that he needed to quit worrying about the age thing. I mean I'm a 1st year and with Fred, who is two years older than me, so a 3rd year with a 5th year wouldn't be a big deal."

"I agree with Fred," Oliver laughed. "You're good Hermione, and I don't think any of this would've happened without you knocking some sense into us boys." The group started laughing as Hermione turned red and looked down, focusing on eating what was on her plate.

"So when are you guys going to get everyone back for picking on our little girl?" Katie asked in a protective voice.

"Our little girl?" George asked her curiously.

"Well yes," she answered. "She's the youngest in the group, and we're all very protective of each other, so she is _our_ little girl."

"Okay," George responded happily. "Anyways, we're pranking them with an idea that Hermione came up with. She's actually helping us. I think we should do it as dessert is served, that way we know that Mya has eaten."

The group agreed, speculating over what the four had planned, and who all was being pranked. "Hey Oliver," a young boy's voice said from behind the group. They all looked up to see Harry Potter, a lanky teen that look malnourished with shaggy black hair, bright green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Hey Harry," Oliver answered, turning his eyes to watch Hermione's reaction. When he saw that she was fine with Harry standing there, he turned back to his seeker. "What's up?"

"Are you having a team meeting?" he asked, looking at the rest of the team that was seated around him.

"Not at all," Oliver replied with a smile. "We're just having dinner with friends."

"Why is Granger here then?" a harsh voice that belonged to the youngest Weasly male asked. Oliver turned to look at Hermione who had flinched and looked down at her food, tears in her eyes.

"She's here because we want her here," Oliver said dangerously, turning to face Ron. "She is our friend."

"Since when?" he asked in shock. "She doesn't have friends."

"You know what you little brat," Alicia said, as she stood and turned around, stepping towards him threateningly. "You really need to learn your manners if you are going to be saying shite about your brother's girlfriend, and the entire Quidditch team that is friends with her. Do not mess with our girl, little boy."

"Leesh," Hermione said softly, looking up at her. "Sit down please." Once she complied, Hermione looked at all of her friends and then finally Fred. She smiled at the adoring look in his eyes, and grabbed his hand, turning back to face Ron. "Walk away Ronald, before you get hurt."

"Are you threatening me?" he growled. "You would threaten you boyfriend's younger brother?"

"Not at all Ronald," she replied. "I am promising you that if you do not leave now, you will get hurt. And I didn't said I would be the one hurting you. You seem to have pissed off Leesh, Katie, Angie, Ollie, Lee, George, and Fred. I wouldn't advise challenging seven upper classmen to a duel because you feel like being cruel."

"What makes you think they would come to the aid of you know-it-all?" he sneered.

"RON!" Fred roared, jumping from his seat, causing Ron to jump back in shock. "Walk the hell away you little arse, and stay the bloody hell away from my girl. I already warned you this morning. I will be writing to Mum about the way you treat girls, especially _my_ girl. Now GET. GONE!"

When Fred finished, he was fuming. Ron took off, Harry walking slowly behind him. Harry flashed the group a small smile before heading over to his best friend. The group watched as Harry started in on Ron in whispers. They then turned to look at Fred who was still standing, breathing hard.

"Fred," Hermione said in a small voice, drawing his focus down to her. She pulled on the hand that she still held, causing him to sit down next to her. Pulling him into a hug, trying to calm him down. "It's okay Fred," she said soothingly. "I've got you guys now, it is okay. Calm down."

Fred's breathing soon regulated, and he pulled back, before crushing Hermione into his chest. "Stupid git," he growled out as he kissed the top of her head. "He is so going to get it after I write to Mum."

"So your little brother is one of the people that is mean to our little girl?" Katie growled out, shooting a dirty look down the table. She watched Fred release Hermione and kiss her forehead, encouraging her to eat again. When she picked up her fork, Fred turned back to the group.

"Yup," he answered Katie's question. "He's apparently one of the worst too. All because she is smart and studies."

"That is just so wrong," Alicia said as she reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, smiling when she looked up at her. "We won't let this happen anymore 'Mione," she promised the young girl.

"Thanks Leesh," she said softly, smiling back at her. After a few minutes she looked up at Fred. "Can I stop eating now?" she asked.

Fred looked down at her, noticing that ¾ of the food was gone. "Yup," he smiled. "Are you eating dessert?" She nodded at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "That's my girl," he said softly. The girls around him started cooing, talking about the cuteness of the couple. "Oh shut it," he said with no malice, a smile on his face.

"Ready for this?" Lee asked, a dangerous glint in his brown eyes, and a smirk on his face. Seeing his friends nod, they all pulled out their wands beneath the table, murmuring the spell at all of the people that had been mean to Hermione. All four of them cursed Ron at the same time, making him yelp, and fall out of his seat. Once they were done they stashed their wands and began eating dessert.

"So what exactly did you guys do?" Oliver asked after swallowing a bite of treacle tart.

"We'll tell you later when we are in our dorm," Lee promised. "So who exactly cursed Ron before he fell out of his seat?" When they all raised their hands, they started laughing, leaning on each other for support.

They watched as Professor McGonagall walked over to Ron and Harry. "Mr. Weasly," she said in her stern voice, her green cloak flowing behind her, her stern eyes narrowed, the effect being worse with her grey hair pulled into a bun. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am you crazy old bint," he spat, clapping his hands over his mouth. The Hall went quiet as they watched the scene unfold, shocked that Ron had said that to McGonagall.

"Detention Weasly," she snarled. "For the next week. 8 o'clock, my office." She stalked out of the silent Hall. As soon as she was gone, the Hall erupted in noise. Fred jumped up, grabbing Hermione's hand, pulling her up with him. He took off out of the Hall, Hermione running in an attempt to keep up with him. They could hear footsteps thundering behind them.

When Fred said the password, the portrait swung open, exposing the Common Room to the students. Fred continued pulling Hermione along behind him as he dashed up the staircase toward his dorm. He collapsed on top of his bed, pulling Hermione down with him, they were both heaving as they struggled for breath.

"What" …. *pant* ….. "the bloody hell" ….. *coughs* ….. "was that about?"…. *wheezes* George struggled to ask as he and Katie collapsed on his bed. Lee and Angelina were on Lee's bed and Alicia and Oliver were calmly sitting on the spare bed.

Fred made a choking sound, making Hermione jump up in shock, rolling so she was hovering over him. "Fred?" she asked in a worried voice, her eyes glistening in fear. "Are you okay Fred?"

"Am I okay?" he shot back, tears falling from his eyes. "Are you kidding? That was bloody brilliant! I had to get us out of there before I started laughing and gave us away."

Hermione flopped back onto the bed, recalling the scene between Ron and McGonagall. She burst into uncontrollable giggles, the others joining in on the laughter.

"Greatest prank ever!" Lee cried, trying to control himself.

"Wicked idea my darling little bookworm," George said endearingly, making her smile warmly at him.

"Will you all please explain the prank to us?" Oliver asked.

"Sure Ollie," Hermione said, smiling at him. "We cast a charm on every single person that was cruel.."

"The effect of this charm," Fred continued her thought, making everyone look at him in wonder, since he normally only did that with George. "Was to cause all of those affected to insult any teacher that addresses them…."

"Thereby making them all wind up with detentions," Hermione finished. "Oh, and it lasts until we decide to take it off."

"That is bloody brilliant," Alicia said in wonder.

"Agreed," Oliver said, before continuing in a teasing voice. "Guess having a know-it-all bookworm in with the pranksters is going to be dangerous."

Hermione flushed at the description, sticking her tongue out at him. "I'd watch it if I were you Mr. Wood, you wouldn't want said know-it-all bookworm to prank you." Oliver gulped, making everyone laugh.

"Hey Mya," George said suddenly. "Why does everyone but Katie, Lee, Fred, and I have nicknames?" he pouted, acting hurt.

"Actually," she replied with a smirk Slytherins would be proud of. "I came up with one for Katie. I'm calling her KK from now on."

"Works for me 'Mione," she smiled, laughing as George's pout got worse.

"George," Hermione said softly. "I haven't come up with nicknames for you and Lee yet, since I consider you both to be my big brothers, so it will take time. And Fred is my boyfriend, so his will take time too."

Lee and George were gob-smacked at hearing her refer to them as her big brothers. They stood and walked over to her. After pulling her away from Fred, they took turns hugging her tightly. When they pulled away, Hermione had happy tears in her eyes. The boys then turned to Fred, murderous looks on their faces.

"As her big brothers," Lee growled. "We feel the need to inform you that if you hurt her, we will kill you."

"You're my twin and my brother mate," George said, the threat in his voice clear. "With that said, you hurt my little sister, and I will kick your arse."

Once the threats were over, they hugged Hermione again, then smiled, returning to their beds, hugging their respective girlfriends. Fred pulled Hermione down into his lap, situating her so that she was sitting across it, her head cradled against his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"If I ever hurt her," Fred responded in a low voice. "I give everyone in this room permission to kick my arse." With that said, he ducked his head, tilting her chin up with his fingers, placing a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, Hermione sighed while the others looked at him knowingly.

He bent down, whispering in her ear," Wanna sleep in here with me tonight Baby Girl?" When he felt her nod, he shared a look with his twin, who instantly started talking to Katie in low tones. When she agreed, he kissed her lightly, and pushed her to her feet.

Fred kissed the top of Hermione's head right before Katie reached them. "Come with me 'Mione." Hermione sat up, kissed Fred on the cheek, and walked out of the room with her. Once they were gone, the other two couples looked at the twins, questions in their eyes.

"Mya and Katie are sleeping in here tonight with us," George explained. "I sent Katie with her to get her pajamas, her shower stuff, and clothes for tomorrow so she won't be ambushed by a bunch of gits and catty women."

"Oliver, you and Alicia are welcome to stay here as well," Fred said. "As are you Angelina, if Lee there asks. I just don't want her around those people as much as possible. I can't stop it in classes, but I can make sure that she sleeps somewhere that she is safe and I can protect her."

"I can understand that," Oliver said in a hard voice. "I can't believe how they all treat her. She is so sweet. A bit over-observant, and kinda scary at times, but sweet. I'm game for sleeping here. Wanna stay with me tonight Alicia?"

"I'd love to Oliver," she smiled at him. As she went to stand to retrieve her things, she noticed that Angelina had stood with her. Both girls walked out of the room together, leaving the four boys to their own devices.

"Well," George chuckled softly. "This has been quite a day."

"I agree," Lee laughed. "Best one I've ever had though. And it's all because of that little girl."

"She's amazing," Fred whispered. "I just wish I could protect her all the time."

"Maybe you can Fred," Oliver responded, a contemplative look on his face. "I'm guessing that Harry doesn't pick on her correct?"

"Harry and Longbottom," George answered for his twin. "Why?"

"Well we can make a deal with both of them for her protection," he responded. "Make them watch out for her in their classes when one of us can't be there."

"That's a great idea Ollie," Fred said with a smile. "On top of that, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. I don't want her rooming with those girls in her year, so I'm going to request her either being here with us, or being with the third year girls."

"What about the third year girls?" Alicia asked as she walked in wearing gold and maroon striped pajama pants with a black tank top on, dropping the rest of her stuff by her and Oliver's bed.

The other three girls had followed her in. Katie was wearing light blue and light pink pajama pants with a white tank top, while Angelina wore black pajama pants with a bright pink tank top. The odd ball of the group was Hermione who was wearing a baggy Oxford sweatshirt. They couldn't see what else she was wearing because the sweatshirt was almost to her knees.

"Uh," Fred said, slightly speechless while looking at his girlfriend. "As much as I would love to answer that question Alicia, I gotta ask.. What are you wearing Baby Girl?"

"Uh my Daddy's sweatshirt and my black shorts with the Gryffindor emblem on them," she replied, biting her lower lip in worry. "Why?"

"I was just making sure," he stuttered. "It just doesn't look like you're wearing pants is all." She turned bright red as she dropped her bag, crawling onto Fred's bed, burying her face in his neck, causing him to smirk and wrap his arms around her tightly. "Well, now that the pressing issue of if my girl was clothed correctly or not is sorted, I can answer your questions."

"As I said before, what do the third year girls have to do with anything?" Alicia repeated.

"Oh that," George laughed as he grabbed Katie's hand when she sat next to him. "Freddy is planning on talking to Dumbledore tomorrow to get Hermione moved out of her dorm. We want her to either be here with us or with you guys. That way she can actually sleep normally knowing that she is safe."

"How in the world do you guys know all of my habits?" Hermione asked incredulously as she pulled her face out of Fred's neck.

"Uh," Fred said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah about that… We kinda watch too. George and I have noticed your eating habits and your sleeping habits. You sleep in the Library far too often, and I know it's to avoid your dorm mates."

"Sounds like I'm not the only stalker," she teased him, kissing his neck lightly.

"So we were worried about you," George whispered. "Sue us."

"Thanks," she responded with a yawn.

"Tired Baby Girl?" Fred asked her softly. Seeing her nod, he turned to the rest of the group. "Good night all. My fair maiden needs her rest." The group of friends laughed softly as they moved up to crawl into their beds, drawing the curtains closed around them.

"Fred," Hermione whispered once she was under the sheets and the curtains closed. "What do you normally sleep in?"

"I normally just wear my boxers," he responded softly in an attempt to not scare her. "I was just planning on sleeping in my jeans and t-shirt tonight though."

"You don't have to," she said. "I know I'm safe with you. Although, if you take off the t-shirt, can I have it?"

"Sure," he said as he pulled it over his hand, handing it to her. "Why though?" He heard rustling next to him as he began to remove his jeans, kicking them off the side of the bed before moving under the blankets next to her.

"Because," she replied. "I normally wear my Daddy's sweatshirt because it makes me feel safe, but if I have your t-shirt, then I can wear that instead." She laid back down on the bed.

"I make you feel safe then?" Fred asked slowly, moving over in the bed towards his girl.

"Always," she whispered back as his arms went around her waist, pulling her back against his chest as his fingers played with the hem of his shirt that she was now wearing.

"And I will always protect you," he whispered back. "Good night Baby Girl, sleep well." He kissed her cheek softly before snuggling up against her back. Fred was almost asleep when he heard her whisper back:

"Good night my Guardian."

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

**A/N: **_So, what'd you think? Like where I'm going with this? I'll try to update soon! -Star_


	4. Chapter 4

FRED NEVER DIED: First of all, I gotta say, I love the name! And second, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the review.

Fred did not die: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. As for them being together too soon, I disagree. I didn't plan on actually having them together this early, it just happened that way, and I have to say that I do not mind at all.

MrsMalfoy: Here's your new chapter.

Animuze: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**A/N: **_I am so sorry that it has been so long… I have been busy trying to find a job, and just did not have time to work on my stories. The above review replies are on here because I was unable to PM them back. I do make a point to reply to every review. Thank you so much to all of you that are enjoying this story. Now, on with my new chapter!_

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

Fred stirred awake to the feeling of someone struggling to remove themselves from his arms. This puzzled him for a few seconds until the day before flashed in his mind. Smiling, he tightened his hold around his girl's waist, smiling when he heard her huff in response.

"I know you're awake Fred," she whined. "Can you please let me go? I promise I will be right back."

"I don't wanna," he answered, burrowing his face into her soft hair. "I'm perfectly content having you in my arms."

"As am I," she giggled. "But I really must use the lavatory. I promise I will be back as soon as I am done." Upon hearing this, Fred instantly released her, sitting up in his bed so his back was against his headboard as he watched her sprint out of the room.

"What was that about mate?" Lee asked groggily as he woke up to the sound of her hurried footsteps, the rest of their friends also waking slowly.

"Mother nature," he smirked in reply as the other three girls hurriedly followed in Hermione's footsteps. "Apparently it affects the girls quicker in the morning." The boys started laughing softly, trying to cover with coughs when the four girls reentered the dorm.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione asked shyly as she moved back onto Fred's bed, snuggling into his chest.

"Just the morning habits of girls," Fred smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her, dropping a kiss onto her head.

"Oh shush," she replied, lightly slapping his chest. "So are you telling me that now that I am comfortable again you're going to have to get up?"

"Of course no…." Fred stopped as he had a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Damn. I'll be right back Baby Girl." Fred climbed out of bed at the same time as the other three males, much to the amusement of their audience.

After they finished using the bathroom and brushing their teeth, they returned to their room, shocked to see all three girls up, dressed, and their beds made. "Uh," George said loudly, interrupting the girls as they finished with their hair and make-up. "Are we going somewhere? Because personally, I was looking forward to climbing back into bed."

"Breakfast," Katie smiled at him. "It's Saturday and we are all up in time for the meal, so we decided we needed to go eat."

"Well yeah," Hermione agreed. "How am I supposed to get on a regular eating schedule if I don't go down for breakfast right now?" The four boys looked torn, glancing from their beds, to their girlfriends, to each other, then back to their girls.

"Okay Baby Girl," Fred sighed, moving to his closet. "You win. Give me a minute to shower and get dressed." He glanced at her, noticing the still baggy clothes, and the messy hair, knowing that the charms would have to be placed again. He took his time looking at the dark blue t-shit that she was wearing with black jeans. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, then moved back to the bathroom, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead, whispering softly, "Wait here for me."

Once he saw her nod, he went into the bathroom, showering quickly, then changing into his clothes, laughing when he saw the other three boys in the shower stalls as well. Rubbing his towel through his hair, he walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom, tossing his dirty clothes and towel into a hamper by his closet.

Turning to face Hermione, he beckoned her towards him, smiling as she silently followed his instructions. He picked up his wand and cast a few charms to make her clothes fit and her hair smooth. "You know, I should just go cast the shrinking charm on all of your clothing, so we don't have to do it every time you change. And I need to teach you the hair calming charm."

"That would be helpful," she smiled up at him, her eyes shining happily.

Fred couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss her gently. After a few seconds, he pulled back, smiling at her once more. "So I should take parchment and a quill down to breakfast with me so that I can write to my Mum."

"Well, actually," Hermione said softly, looking down at his chest now. "I wrote to her and explained what he has been doing to me, and about our relationship. All you have to do is include a short message, sign it, and then we can take it by the Owlry before we head to breakfast."

"Well," he smirked. "That was easy. Give me a second please." He walked over to the drafted letter that was sitting on his desk. After reading it over, he included a short message telling his mother that he was serious about his feelings towards Hermione, and that if Ron did not knock it off, she would be short a son. Feeling slightly vindictive, he also included that Ron had detention for a week for saying rude things to McGonagall. After he signed it, he rolled it up and magically sealed it.

When he turned around, he noticed that the rest of the group was there and ready to go. "Well, let's go then," he smiled, walking over to Hermione, taking her hand in his. The group of friends leisurely made their way to the Owlry then down to the Great Hall, sitting the same way they were yesterday. Fred noticed Harry and Neville sitting together a ways down the table, and kicked Oliver in the shin to get his attention.

When his captain looked up, he motioned to the two boys with his eyes. He caught on quick and smirked at his friend. "Hey Harry, Neville," Oliver said casually, making both boys glance up at him. "Wanna join us?"

The two boys nodded and moved down the table towards the group, sitting next to Oliver. "Hey guys," Harry said quietly, wondering if the group was mad at him for Ron's actions. "What's up?"

"Not much Harry," Lee said happily. "You don't need to worry mate. We're not going to hurt you for what your git of a best friend was saying about our Little Bit."

"Well that's a relief," Harry sighed, then turned to face Hermione who was slightly red. "I am sorry for how he and the rest of our year treat you Hermione. It isn't right. I just wish I could do something. Unfortunately being in the spotlight is hard enough."

"I understand Harry," she smiled at him and Neville. "I'm just thankful that you two are always nice to me, and don't pick on me. And now I've got Fred and the rest of my friends."

"Actually Harry," George said after he smiled at Hermione. "That's what we want to talk to you two about." The two first years looked confused, as did the girls in their group.

"We," Oliver gestured to himself and the three other boys. "Want you and Neville to look after Hermione as much as possible in your classes. We can handle the rest of the time, but we won't see her during classes."

"That's not necessary," Hermione said shocked at the caring nature of the boys.

"Yes it is Baby Girl," Fred said in a calm voice. "I won't have someone slipping something into your potions that could get you hurt, so I want someone protecting you when I, well, we, can't."

"Okay," she agreed, her eyes locked with his. He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead before gesturing to her plate, telling her to eat.

"We can do that," Neville said in a brave voice, not even stumbling over his words.

"Thanks mate," Lee smiled. "Now the hard part," he said as he noticed everyone was done. "Onto the Headmaster."

The group got up, waving goodbye to their new accomplices, heading up the staircases to the Headmaster's office. Once they reached the stone gargoyle, Oliver said the password. "Licorice Wands." The gargoyle began the ascension to the office, and the group stepped onto the stairs, along for the ride.

Once they stood outside the door, Fred walked up to knock with his free hand, his other still holding Hermione's. Before his hand hit the door, the group a soft, "Come in." Pushing the door open, they filed into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor," Fred said respectfully. "I, well, we have a request to make for you."

"You wish for Miss Granger to be allowed to stay in either the third year boys' or girls' dorm," he supplied.

"Yes sir," Fred said, the rest of the group murmuring in agreement.

"Well, it is unorthodox, but I don't see why not," he said. "I should say that she should only stay with the girls, but I received a letter this morning from her parents that is allowing me to give permission for her to stay in either rooms. So make your decision wisely Miss Granger."

The group took the dismissal for what it was and walked back to the third year boys' dorm, taking seats on their respective beds.

"What letter is he talking about Hermione?" Fred asked softly.

"Well," she said. "I wrote to my parents last night when Katie and I went to get our clothes, and told them that you and I were together, and that I felt safe around you, and I wished that I could be around you all the time." Fred smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before indicating that she should continue.

"I also told them about all of my new friends, and how protective all of you were over me," she smiled at her friends. "So they apparently took it upon themselves to write to Dumbledore and say that I can stay in here with you because they know that you will never do anything to me."

"YES!" Fred cheered, hugging her tightly to him. "So, we should go remove your stuff from your dorm and move it in here." The rag tag group of friends got up, following the young couple to the girls dorm, to assist her in moving out.

_**~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~**_

**A/N: **_Okay, so there is the new chapter. Next chapter will be Ron getting his howler, among other things. Hope you all enjoy! -Star_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_I am so sorry that this update has taken so long. I tried that whole getting a job thing without any success, and that didn't work out for me. I joined the Navy, and so now I am hoping to have all of my stories done before I leave for basic on September 14th, but who knows. If not, I will finish after my 2 month sabatical._

Now then, on with the story!

**LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~**

The group walked into the common room, laughing as George kicked the baseboard, allowing the boys up the stairs. Fred wrapped his arm tightly around Hermione, kissing her temple as they walked into her dorm, seeing the other girls in there as well.

"Well, well, look who it is," Lavender Brown, a slightly plump blonde girl sneered. "It's the Gryffindor whore."

"Shut your mouth you little bitch," Katie growled out as her, Angelina, and Alicia took a menacing step towards her. "You know nothing about her. And if I ever hear about you messing with her again, you will meet the wrong side of my wand. Are we clear?"

Lavender looked dumbstruck, and ran out of the room with her friends. The group in the room started whistling in awe, shocked that Katie was the one to snap. George walked up to his girlfriend and kissed her hard, dipping her back. The other occupants in the room started applauding him and wolf-whistling. After a few minutes, he pulled back, a proud smirk on his face, as Katie's was bright red, but she was smiling happily.

"Well, now that that," Lee waved his hand at George and Katie, smirking as they both blushed. "Is taken care of, how about we get started on this packing."

"That won't be difficult," Hermione's soft voice declared. "All of my stuff is still in my trunk. I left it there so it wouldn't be messed with." All of the upper classman in the room looked at her sadly, disappointed in the way the people in their school had treated the young girl.

Fred used his grip around her shoulders to pull her into his chest, hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead. "I promise that George, Lee, and myself will never mess with your stuff Baby Girl. Well, unless you know about it in advanced. You will always be safe with us," he whispered for her ears only.

Hermione pulled back, smiling at Fred, her eyes shining. "I know. And thank you so much." She leaned forward, kissing him softly.

"Okay," Oliver laughed. "Enough of that now. Let's get going guys." He cast a spell after they made sure all of her belongings were there, to make her trunk fly behind them. He then led the group out of the room, and down the slide, trooping up the staircase to the boys dorms, getting her set up in the room.

"So, what now?" Angelina asked, sitting down on Lee's bed. At that moment, they heard screams coming from the common room and raced down to see what had happened. They were greeted with the sight of Ron holding a red envelope.

"Well what have we got here," Fred drawled gleefully. "Looks like Ronniekins has got a Howler."

"Shove it Fred," the ashen faced boy replied, noticing that the envelope had started smoking. Swallowing hard, he just opened the letter before it did it by itself.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed in the quiet room. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT A YOUNG GIRL IN SUCH A WAY! AND ONE THAT YOUR BROTHER CARES FOR AND IS DATING NO LESS! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS RIDICULOUS BEHAVIOR AT ONCE, I AM GOING TO BE UP AT THAT SCHOOL AND TEACHING YOU THE WAY TO RESPECT WOMAN! TO THINK, MY SON, BEHAVING IN SUCH A WAY..." her voice grew quieter. "I don't know where I went wrong... Your brothers never had a problem like this... Please behave Ron... Otherwise I am snapping your wand, and you will never go back."

At this the letter sighed in a pitiful way and tore itself to shreds, leaving an embarrassed Ron, and a pleased Fred and George in it's wake.

"Are you happy now?" Ron asked venomously. "Did you get what you want?"

"Actaully," Fred responded with a smirk. "That was better than I had hoped. I am definately pleased. The question I have is if you are going to listen and leave my girl alone or not."

"I don't give a damn what Mum says," he growled. "Your girlfriend is a freak, and you're a freak for wanting to be with her and friends with her."

Fred and the other boys stepped forward as the girls surrounded Hermione, forming a protective barrier around her. The boys circled around Ron, all of them glaring dangerously.

"Listen her Ron," Fred snarled, taking a step closer to him, the other boys following suit, closing in on him. "If you don't stay away from her, Mum is the last thing you will EVER have to worry about, because what I, no we, will end you."

"That's for damn sure," Oliver growled out as the boys all took another step forward. "You don't want to mess with us Ronald, or you will meet the wrong end of your brothers' beater bats."

"You wouldn't get away with that," Ron sneered. "You would be expelled."

"Bet we wouldn't be," George smirked. "Since Mum would give us permission to do whatever we wish to do for the way you have been acting." The boys moved one step closer as they watched Ron gulp, knowing that his brother's words were true.

"Leave her the bloody hell alone Ron," Lee threatened as the four boys formed a tight box around him. "You mess with her, we're going to make your life hell. You will be in and out of the hospital wing all the time. The day you get out, we will put you back in. You will never have a moments peace if you keep messing with her."

"This goes for every male in this room," Fred growled. "You mess with my girl, you will be in the worst pain imaginable."

"And for all of the girls in the room that mess with her," Angelina said in a dangerous voice. "Have to go through me, Katie, and Alicia. We will never let you guys harm her. And we're as aggressive as our boys when we want to be."

"Just leave my girl alone," Fred warned. "You are Gryffindor's. We are supposed to be valiant and brave and loyal. The way you are all acting is very Slytherin like, and it is just not right." At the mention of Slytherin, the common room started hissing.

"And you little brother," Fred snarled, staring him down. "You are the worst of the lot. You are the perfect person to be hanging around with Malfoy and that lot. You are not a Gryffindor, and if you keep acting this way, you will no longer be my brother. Just leave us all alone Ronald."

Fred shook his head in disappointment at his brother's behavior, turning around and walking over to his girlfriend, a sad look on his face. Hermione took his face into her hands, watching him worriedly. "Are you okay Fred," she asked quietly.

"No Baby Girl, I'm not," he said in a soft voice that carried through the quiet room. "I care about you a lot, and I'm pretty sure that this is going to last like our entire lives, so I don't like the fact that my brother is an arsehole to you."

Hermione flushed bright red at his words, a huge grin on her face. "I care about you a lot too Fred," she said happily. "I'm so lucky to be with you. I don't care how your brother acts because I have you and our friends." She pulled him down to her, kissing him softly in front of the room. The two broke apart with huge smiles on their and their friends' faces.


	6. Author's Note

Hey all. It's Star here. I know you all probably think that I forgot about this story, but I promise you, I haven't. And everyone that is now upset because you thought this was a new chapter, I'm sorry, but I do promise to get a new chapter out to you as soon as possible. Military life has kind of dominated my free time for the last year, but I'm out of school and working now, so I actually have more time that I can spend writing luckily enough. I'm hoping to have new updates on all of my stories within the next month, so thank you to everyone who has read and will read my stories, because there is more to come soon. Thank you again guys. -Star


End file.
